The Next Generation Reads Myraneth Accolte: Alice
by JennaGreenleaf
Summary: Well, the Next Generation is curious. Peaches finds a book, a book on her Aunt Alice. She decides to share it with her cousins. Meet the next generation! MannyxEllie DiegoxOC SidxOC
1. Chapter 1

Brother and sister Aryl and Hunter Mitchell were out hunting. They were two years old, and their parents had allowed them to go out hunting on their own, as long as one of their Godfathers, Sid, didn't become their target.

Aryl and Hunter were Shifters. In fact, most of their herd was made up of Shifters. Their parents, Alice and Derek were, and their Aunts Leah and Aspen, and the same went for their adoptive cousins, James, Travis, Bethany (Beth), Jasper Diego (JD), Sarah, and Allyson (Ally).

Everyone all had favorite animals. Aryl's was a saber, and so was Hunter's. Beth preferred her black wolf form, and James liked to be a horse. JD, Sarah, and Ally spent most of their time as sabers, as did Travis.

JD, Sarah, and Ally were too young to go hunting without their parents, but Beth, Travis, and James were slinking along in the bushes somewhere near, trying to scare a herd of antelope into the clutches of Aryl and Hunter.

The animals started moving, and the two young, black sabers leapt into action.

"This must be so much easier than when it was just mum and uncle Diego!" Aryl cried to her brother.

"Imagine trying to get a meal with only the two of them! It must have been so much better when dad came along!"

Aryl's reply was lost, because she launched herself into a graceful leap and effortlessly took down a large buck.

In the end, the cousins caught three does and one buck. Travis ran back to the herd to announce dinner.

Dinner was finished and the youngest cubs were put to bed. Peaches, Manny and Ellie's first daughter, joined the group later on for some last minute play. Her littler sister, Melly, slept beside her mother as she was only a month old.

Peaches came in, carrying a stack of papers. None of them had ever seen paper before, but they recognized the markings on it because all of their parents had taught them to read.

"I found them in a bush when I went to pee," Peaches explained, "The title is _Myraneth Accolte: Alice._ I thought it might have something to do with Aunt Alice. Anyway, Aunt Aspen always calls Aunt Alice Myraneth."

Aryl looked at Hunter. She and him alone were the only children of Alice Mitchell.

Everyone except for Peaches shifted to their human forms.

"Okay, Peach. Let's read it. I'll start. The first chapter is called "Prologue" Very original."

"One second, Airy. When I said I found it when I went to pee, I never actually peed. I have to go really badly now. So hold on a minute." Peaches disappeared into a bush. When she returned, Aryl continued…and then stopped again.

"I have to pee too!" James cried.

"Me too!" This was courtesy of Beth.

"I must admit to my own need to relieve myself…" Travis trailed off. So unlike his brother, Travis was soft-spoken and gentle.

"Okay, okay! Everyone, go relieve yourself, and then we'll start!"

When everyone, including herself, had taken care of that task, Aryl picked up the book again.

**1**

"**Prologue,"** Aryl read,

** "I was running. I was running like I had never run before. All of a sudden, I wasn't there anymore.**

"Is this mum?"

"Really, Hunter, the first line and you already interrupt?"

** I was still running, but I was covering the ground faster. My two legs were gone. I now had four. They were covered in fur. Black-and-silver fur. How did this happen? I was just out for my morning run. There definitely wasn't this much snow out. I mean, it's summer back home! Where am I, anyway?**

"It is mum! Remember, Airy, she told us this story! At least this part!"

** I kept running. I didn't want to stop. It was exhilarating. My long strides effortlessly ate up the ground. I was vaguely aware of what I was doing, but I had no idea where I was going.**

"So like aunt Alice," Beth chided.

** I stopped at a pond, only because I had to. I couldn't move any further at the minute. Taking a long drink, I caught sight of my reflection.**

** I recognized the animal I had become from my prehistory textbook. I was a Smilodon, a saber-tooth cat. Now, you can imagine my reaction. I went crazy and started running again.**

"Aunt Alice went crazy. Did the world end?"

"Obviously not, you numbskull. Otherwise we wouldn't be here, would we?" Travis silenced his brother.

** Smilodons aren't built for long journeys at high speeds. But for some reason, I was able to. I guess I was a different breed of saber or something. Or maybe I was just special.**

"Come on, mum, we all know you're special. You're just not unique."

** I was hungry. That night, I made my first kill. It was an antelope, and it was delicious. I had never tasted anything like it. After I finished, I looked for a shelter for the night. I was in for a surprise.**

** The first shelter I tried already had animals in it. I froze in the doorway, staring at the odd grouping. **

** The first one I saw was the mammoth. **

"Daddy!" Peaches cried.

**He was a giant compared to me. He looked fat, but I knew the reason for his bulk. Mammoths have three inches of fat under their skin to help them keep warm in the Ice Age.**

** There was a ground sloth, too. **

"It's uncle Sid!" Everyone shouted.

**He actually was fat, and smelly. His greenish-brown coloured pelt was full of fungus. I was about to leave when I noticed the next one.**

** This really surprised me. A golden, handsome male saber**

"Aunt Alice thought Uncle Diego was handsome? That just doesn't sound right. I mean, Aunt Alice was with Uncle Derek at that point wasn't she?"

"Yah, Beth, mum just didn't know if she'd ever see daddy again."

**slumbered in the dying light of a low fire.**

** Wait. Fire?**

** I had seen this before. I was inside the Ice Age movie. Crazy stuff, movie magic.**

"Movie?" Was the general outcry.

** These must be Manny, Sid, and Diego. But, where was Pinky? I mean Roshan? Oh, there. I spotted him curled in Manny's trunk.**

"Who's Roshan?"

** The mammals were all still asleep. I decided, I'll stay here for the night. I know all about these animals. I was safe. Not to mention the fact that I was a saber.**

** How in the world was I a saber? **

"Well, that's a mighty question that we still don't know the answer to. I wonder how long it takes for her to realize she can shift?"

"That's the end. That was short, I'll read the next one, too."


	2. I Play A Game on beings that can kill me

**2**

**I play a game on beings that can kill me**

"Nice title."

"Totally sounds like Aunt Alice."

** I remembered the scene I woke up to. **

"How?"

**Manny crashed over to Diego and woke him up, waking me up in the process. I looked down on them from the ledge I had found the night before. My muscles hurt from running for most of the day yesterday.**

** "Where's the baby?" Manny asked Diego.**

"The baby? Is that who Roshan is?"

"**You lost it?" Diego cried right back at him.**

** "You might want to try looking with Sid." I said groggily, alerting them to my presence.**

** I knew they couldn't see me. Even in the early morning light, my black coat blended into the shadows. All that could be seen were my violet eyes. An unusual colour for eyes, I know, but they were my mom's eyes on my dad's face. **

All of her cousins caught Aryl smiling. They knew she was like a clone of her mother. Her violet eyes shone with tears at the thought of Grandparents that were taken from her mother so young, and she and her brother had never gotten to meet.

** Manny jumped a good foot in the air, but Diego displayed no emotions. I knew I was going to like this cat.**

"Was there ever anything romantic between Mum and uncle Diego?" Hunter asked.

"As far as I know, no. Mum's just exploring. And Diego's one of her best friends."

** "Hello, Manfred, Diego," I said, slipping gracefully from my perch, " You may want to go find Roshan, I mean, Pinky. Don't worry, he is safe. But not for much longer if you leave him with Sid."**

"Roshan is the baby!"

"That would have scared the hell out of them."

"Hunter! Language!"

"You can't control me, Aryl!"

"I'm still older! You have to listen me!"

"ARYL!"

** "You go, Manny," Diego said, "I'll find out what she wants."**

** Manny lumbered off, shooting me a withering look as he left. I took no notice of him, instead watching Diego.**

** "Oh, I don't want anything, Diego."**

** "How do you know my name?"**

** "I know everything about you, Diego. I know your past, present, and your future. In the past, you were sent to retrieve the baby for Soto, and in the future, you will defy your very nature for your friends."**

"Will he really?"

** "What?"**

** "I just know, Diego Brightclaw."**

"I can't believe she called him that!"

** "Well, if you know so much about me, shouldn't I know a bit about you? Like your name, for example?"**

** "I go by many names, Diego Shiningtooth. But most know me as Kendra Nightstalker."**

"Kendra? Isn't that Mum's middle name?"

"This must be the game she was playing!"

**I was going to have a bit of fun with them.**

"Go mum!"

** "Well, nice to meet you, Kendra. Now, how long have you been following me?"**

** "Following you? I would never. I have but only met you this morning. Now, go outside, because Sid is coming, and you have to go and save his life. Oh, and you're going to get mad at me for not telling you what Sid does to you."**

"She's talking like she does when she's hiding something. Oh, this is so cool!"

"How do you know that, Peach?"

"You do the same thing, Airy. It probably comes from being her daughter."

** Diego followed my advice. As I walked to find Manny, I heard Sid begging Diego to help him. It was funny in the movie, but hearing it first hand was hilarious.**

** A minute or so later, I found Manny.**

** "You're a brave little squirt, I'll give you that," he was saying. I chuckled, remembering this part.**

** I jumped down from the rocks, landing in front of Manny. He had never seen me before, but he recognized my eyes. What saber other than me has violet eyes, anyway? Consequently, who in the world has violet eyes? **

"Me!" Aryl shouted.

** "Oh, it's you. Don't you have better things to do than follow us around? Where's your pack?"**

"Was daddy really that cold?"

** "I have a name, you know. But really, I don't really have anything better to do. As for your second question, I have never had a pack. I have been a saber for about a day. Before that, I was a human."**

"There's a shocker."

** "What's your name, then?"**

** I smirked, "I have had many names, Manfred Steelsoul.**

"Steelsoul? What does she mean by that?"

**But most who know me call me Anastasia Shadowpaw."**

"That's another one of mum's middle names!"

** "Well, hello Anastasia. Why don't you come with us? With you, we could get to Half-Peak that much faster."**

"I can't believe he invited her."

** "I had no intention of leaving, Manfred Silvertusk. Call me Anna."**

** Manny sighed, "Just call me Manny, Anna."**

** "Fine, Manny." I already liked this mammoth. He was strong, but he was taking it a bit too far. I wasn't going to tell him that I knew his secret. Not yet, at least.**

"His secret? What secret?" Peaches fretted.

"We'll find out soon. This isn't a very long book."

** Manny began to walk in the direction of Sid and Diego. I followed, trotting close behind. I was still getting used to the fact that I was a saber, having four legs instead of two. It was enough to make me trip over my own paws.**

** When we reached Sid and Diego, Diego had Sid in his mouth.**

"How many times has Diego tried to eat Sid?"

** "Guys, I thought we were in a hurry. And Diego, spit that out. You don't know where it's been." Diego immediately dropped Sid. He starred at me, a questioning look inn his eyes.**

** "Boy, for a second there, I thought you were gonna eat me."**

** "C'mon Sid," I said, "Diego doesn't eat junk food." Sid whirled around and saw me.**

"Bet he almost wet himself." James muttered, laughing.

** Diego started walking, obviously accepting the fact that I was going with them. Although, he did still kind of look confused. His stance was still hostile to me.**

"Mum's so trusting."

** "Who're you?" Sid asked bluntly.**

** "I have many names, Sidney Roughpelt. Most know me as Dakota Blackbird."**

"That's the only name you share with Aunt Alice, right, Aryl?" Travis said.

"Yah, Trav. Dakota."

** "So, you're coming with us, Dakota?"**

** "Of course, Sid." I started walking, and then broke into a run. I soon overtook Manny and Diego.**

** A few seconds later, I stopped to wait for Manny, Sid, and Diego. I hoped no one would realize that I had given each of them a different name for me. It would ruin the game.**

"And that would be really bad!"

** Manny and Diego soon caught up. I joined them, walking beside them.**

** "Come on, wait up. Wait up! Come on, Come on. Can you wait a second, please? Fellas!" I heard Sid call.**

"Aunt Alice isn't going to like that. Remember the incident with uncle Crash and Eddie?"

Everyone cringed, the events fresh in their mind. They'd never seen Alice like that before. Crash and Eddie still had scars.

** In a second I had him pinned to the ground, "What did you say?" I hissed at him, digging my claws into his pelt. I barred my sabers at him.**

** "Fellas and female! Fellas and female!" Sid cried.**

** "Much better," I said as I let him up, still glaring at him. How dare he say something like that to me!**

"There's the aunt Alice we all know and love!"

** As I caught up with Manny and Diego, who had stopped to wait for us, Diego said, "I thought you were going to kill him."**

** I sighed, "The thought crossed my mind." I reminded myself that only Diego knew about me knowing his-and, by extension, their future. I turned, catching sight of Sid. He had plopped down inside a rock with a hole in it, "3, 2, 1" A gust of steam flew up, pushing Sid into the air. I marveled at the fact that it could support Sid's bulk. Sid landed head down in the hole, "Sure is faithful," I said, continuing to walk. **

"Mum's amazing."

** I didn't look back to see if the others were following, but I could hear them. Manny's heavy footfalls were easy to distinguish. Diego's light steps were so subtle they almost weren't there. Sid had managed to work his way out of the hole and was dragging his feet behind me.**

** Not even fifteen minutes later, Sid took the baby from Manny. Little Pinky started a poke fight with Sid.**

** "Don't make me reach back there!" Manny told Sid.**

** "Hey, he started it!"**

** "I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!" I was still a bit upset about Sid's earlier comment, so my temper was a bit short with him. A bit? Well, I had no temper with him. Diego nipped at my tail, taking my attention away from Sid.**

"Are we positive there's nothing there?"

"Beth, I can't believe you even suggested that!"

** Two hours later, we walked past Stonehenge. It might have actually helped me to figure out what continent we were on, but I had no idea where Stonehenge was.**

"What's Stonehedge?"

"Not Stonehedge. Stonehenge. It's an ancient rock formation in mum's time."

"**Modern architecture," Manny chuckled, "It'll never last."**

** "Oh, it will" I muttered under my breath.**

** "What was that?"**

** "Nothing"**

** A little while later, we came to a frozen lake. Manny and Diego had trouble with crossing, and Sid was doing pirouettes like I had seen figure skaters do back at home.**

** "Hiya, Manny," Sid said as he passed them "Hi, Diego."**

** Manny hit Sid with his trunk, sending him flying.**

** "Hey, Sid" **

** Unfortunately, Manny sent Sid flying straight at me. In turn, I was sent flying, into the middle of the lake where the ice was thinnest. It cracked under my weight, and I fell through.**

** The first thing that hit me was the cold. It was freezing. I could hardly move, I was so cold. But I managed to kick my way to the surface before I blacked out. The last thing I remembered was a furry object wrapping around my body and pulling me out.**

"Mummy!" Hunter cried.

"It's okay, Hunt. Mum's tough. And she's still with us, isn't she?"

"Peaches! Travis! James! Beth! Hunter! Aryl!" Alice's voice rang out clearly near them, "Time for bed!"

"Okay, mum!" Aryl turned to the rest of the group, "Don't breathe a word of this to anyone! Next free play time, we'll continue. Hunter can read next."

The next morning, after breakfast, the cousins met up again.

Hunter picked up the book, "I really want to know what happened to Mum. Please keep the interruptions to a minimum."

They all agreed.


	3. I decide to stop the inevitable

**3**

"**I decide to stop the inevitable" **Hunter read,

** "I woke up riding on a mass of fur. This scared me for a second, and I jumped up with a growl, digging my claws into what I now recognized as Manny and accidentally drawing blood.**

"Poor daddy."

"**Arg!" he cried, but to his credit, he didn't pull me off. He did try, though. Pinky giggled at my sudden reaction.**

** I sat on my haunches, letting out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I shivered, showering Sid with ice crystals.**

** "You're alive!" Sid cried, oblivious to the ice.**

** "Yes," I said normally. Laying down and resting my head, I realized just how tired actually I was, "I'm alive, Sid. How long have I been out?"**

** "A few hours," Manny said.**

"A few hours!?"

** "Thanks for the rescue, Manny. Sid, you're an idiot. I've never met anyone like you in that area."**

** "No problem. By the way, what's your real name?"**

** "You caught my little game, didn't you?"**

** "If you mean the fact that you gave all three of us different names for you, then yes, we did. well, Sid seems to think that Anastasia, Kendra, and Dakota are the same names."**

"So Uncle Sid's always been and idiot."

** "Okay. I knew it wouldn't last. My name is Alesandra Anastasia Kendra Dakota Clearwater. So in a sense, I was giving you guys my names."**

** "Nice try, Alesandra." Diego laughed.**

"That won't go over well."

** "Alice" I spat at him. I hated my name.**

"She hates her name? But it's so beautiful."

**It was kind of nice, but I had been made fun of so much because of it, and I had grown to dislike it. I growled at the thought. **

** "Okay, nice try, **_**Alice**_**." Diego saved the respect that I had for him.**

** Taking advantage of the fact that Manny hadn't thrown her yet, I let the land of dreams take me and drifted off to sleep. Roshan curled up against me, his black hair blending into my black fur. He really was an adorable baby, there was no way I could deny it. To think this one baby caused all of this**

"All what?"

**...I liked him. However many hours later, in mid afternoon, I awoke to an argument.**

** "You're lost" Manny said simply.**

** "No. I know exactly where we are." Diego objected. He looked uncomfortable.**

"He's lost."

** "As him directions."**

** "I don't need directions."**

** "Fine, I'll ask him. Buddy, you see any humans go by here?"**

** The saber-toothed squirrel, Scrat, started to play charades.**

"Mum knows that squirrel thingy?"

** "Oh, oh, I love this game!" Sid said, "Three words. First word. Stomp. No, no. Stamp, stamp." The squirrel was stomping the ground.**

** "Pack" I muttered.**

** "Let me try. Pack."**

** The squirrel nodded.**

** "Good one, Manny" Sid complemented, "Pack of long teeth, and claws. Pack of wolves? Pack of..."**

"Is he really that dense?" James asked. Everyone raised an eyebrow at him. Yes, he was that dense.

** Manny and Sid continued to bounce ideas off each other. Everyone still believed I was asleep. Diego flicked Scrat, who rolled down a hill, after Scrat had started pointing at him. I wasn't about to reveal that I was awake. Soon, I would, though. I decided, because I knew the outcome of this unlikely setup, I would just go with it.**

"What is she talking about?"

** We continued. After about ten minutes, Sid started another argument. This one was about me.**

** "Why does she get a ride, Manny? I'm so tired!" Sid panted.**

** "Because, in case you haven't noticed, we both got her knocked into a lake!"**

** This was about when I started to fight with my bladder. And I was loosing. I seriously had to pee.**

** "Yes, but she played a trick on us!"**

** "But Sid, would you have done anything less?" Sid didn't answer. He had a dopey look on his face, "Exactly," Manny said.**

** "I don't think he was proving your point, Manny," I jumped off of his back, with Pinky on mine, "I think his brain is just having trouble comprehending your simple sentence."**

"So true!" Beth commented.

** "Welcome back, Alice. You know, you don't have to carry Pinky."**

** "I do know. I just thought it would be fair, what with you carrying me for the past couple of hours."**

** "How are you, by the way?"**

** "Perfect, Manny. "It was good of you to hit Sid, even if you did knock me into a lake. Where's Diego?"**

"Yah, there's nothing there."

"Bethany, just shut up." Surprisingly, this was Travis that spoke up.

** "He scouted ahead."**

** Just then, Diego bounded towards them, "Great news! I found a shortcut!"**

** I stopped listening. Manny took Pinky from me, but I didn't object. This was going to be fun.**

** I tuned back in when Diego yelled, "Move, Sloth!"**

** "Way to go, tiger." Sid patted Diego's head as rocks began to fall.**

** "Quick, get inside," I cried, and we all ran for it. Once we were through the doorway, the rocks caused the cave to be sealed. We heard a twinkling sound. Icicles filed to sharp points started to shake in the ceiling. None of them fell, though. Well, at least, that's what I thought until one of them pierced my paw.**

"Oh, Mother Goddess! Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine, Aryl."

** Yowling in pain, I took off, away from the icicles. Diego, Manny, and Sid followed. **

** Reaching the other side of the cavern before the others, I sank my teeth into the icicle and pulled it out of my paw, inspecting the wound. Thankfully, it was only a graze. I would be able to walk, but just with a slight limp. I set to cleaning out the wound.**

** Diego came beside me, "Are you okay?" he asked. He moved my head out of the way, and the finished the job himself. I hadn't realized that Sabers did this, too. Like dogs.**

"Dogs?"

"Mum said they're like wolves."

** "Fine." I replied, nipping his ear in thanks. Everything seemed to be happening to me, "It's just a graze." What was with the lack of bushes for a girl to relieve herself behind? **

** "Okay, I vote shortcut." Manny said, leading us on. He had heard everything Diego and I had said.**

** "Guys, stick together. It's easy to get lost in here." Diego said. I was limping slightly, as I had predicted, but I was able to keep up, even though I did lean on Manny every couple of steps. Sid, however, was fully sound and not able to.**

** He knocked himself out for a second or two on a slab of ice. I disregarded this, as I knew what would happen.**

** "Will you keep up, please?" Manny said when Sid rejoined us, "It's hard enough to keep track of one baby." Just then, the baby went up on an ice slide.**

** Just because I said I would go with the flow, doesn't mean I wouldn't stop the more useless and dangerous things from happening. So, when Pinky started to slide, I jumped in front of him and stopped him. I dug in my claws to stop myself from tumbling over the edge. This action sent a sharp throb of pain through my already injured paw. Manny reached out and steadied me with his trunk, and I collapsed on the ice.**

"Why is everything happening to her?"

** "Thanks" I said. Diego placed his shoulder against mine, bracing me as I struggled to my feet. **

** We continued on our way, with me limping heavily now. Eventually, we came to a stone cave that was the way out. There were cave paintings everywhere.**

** "Look, look!" Sid said, "Tigers!" The tigers were hunting. Pinky turned and buried his face in Sid's fur, "No, it's okay, it's okay. Look, the tigers are just playing tag with the antelope...with their teeth." Sid winced.**

** "Come on, Sid, let's play tag," Diego hissed, walking around him, "Alice is it."**

Everybody laughed.

"Yah, she'll like that." Aryl chuckled.

** I sighed, still favoring my paw, "You really don't want me to be it, Diego. Nor you either, Sid."**

** "Sure. Okay, okay, okay, where are the sloths? You never see any sloths. Have you ever noticed? Look, Manny, a mammoth!" Sid indicated a low painting.**

** "Somebody pinch me."**

** "Hey, hey, this fat one looks just like you. And he's got a family. And he's happy. Look, he's playing with his kid. See? That's your problem. That's what mammoths are supposed to do..."**

"Looks like we get to figure out what made Manny so cold."

** "Sid..." I said. My eyes were filling with tears, as I knew exactly what Manny was remembering. Although Manny was remembering the killings of his mate and son, I was reminded heavily of the night I witnessed my parents being murdered.**

___"What?" _

"Mum _witnessed_ her parents being murdered?

** "...Find a she-moth, have baby mammoths..."**

** "Sid" He finally looked at me. I tried to hide my tears by lowering my head. It worked for him, but not for Diego.**

** "What?"**

** "Shut up" Tears leaked out of my eyes as I watched Manny pick up Pinky and hug him, and they weren't because of my paw.**

Aryl was crying by that time. Hunter laid a hand on hers, and Travis put an arm around her.

** "But..."**

** Diego didn't ask why I was crying. I was thankful for that, as I really want to talk about it.**

** A moment later, Manny was back to normal, and we were walking. I caught my first glimpse of Half-Peak.**

** "Would you look at that. The tiger actually did it. There's Half-Peak. Next stop, Glacier pass." I said this at the exact same time Manfred did.**

"That would be so cool!"

"Why does she keep calling daddy Manfred?"

** "How could I ever have doubted you?" I let Manny continue alone. In the meantime, I found a bush! Boy, did I ever need it. It's hard to keep up an appearance when you have to pee.**

"Yay!" James cheered. When everyone stared at him, he shrugged and asked, "What?"

** "Did you here that, little fella? You're almost home." Sid said. He paused, "My feet are sweating."**

** "Do we need a news flash every time your body does something?"**

** "Just ignore him, he does it for attention."**

** "Seriously! My feet are really hot!"**

** I was thinking fast. Should I let this happen? It's the scene that ultimately leads to Diego's change of heart, but it could kill me. A low rumbling sounded. I had to let him do it.**

"Good job, Mum."

** "Tell me that was your stomach."**

** "I'm sure it was just thunder. From under...ground?"**

** "RUN!" I screamed, hurtling myself forward with speed I didn't know I possessed, ignoring the pain in my paw. In a second I was past Diego; I grabbed Pinky off of Manny's back. Bowling Sid in front of me, I sped along to the other side of the lava river. I misjudged it. Flinging Sid and Pinky to the side, I was unable to stop myself as I barreled into a rock. **

** Something snapped, and I blacked out for the second time that day. I missed the whole Manny/Diego friendship scene. **

"Manny/Diego friendship scene? We'll have to ask her about that. Anyway, that's the end. Who wants to read now?"

Travis took the book from Hunter, "I wonder if we'll ever get to meet Roshan, or Pinky, or whatever."

"Keep dreaming, Travis."


	4. My story comes out

**4**

"**My story comes out**," Travis read, "What does that mean?"

"Maybe she's going to tell about her past." Peach whispered.

** Something was nudging me. And nudging me. And nudging me. It was getting annoying, "...Stop...stop it...hurts...to much...don't want to...wake up...stop..." I muttered.**

** "I think she's awake" a familiar voice said.**

** "Alice?" someone else said. This was familiar, too, "Alice, can you hear me?"**

** I started to stir. **

** And then the pain hit me. **

** It felt like I had been run over by a train. My head was hurting like it was split open. Believe me, I knew the feeling. I'd split my head open when I was nine. There was a throbbing pain in the nerves in one of my sabers, which I took to mean that it had been the thing that had snapped.**

** I gasped and rolled onto my belly, groaning all the while, "WhatdidIdotomyself?" I slurred, still half-blinded by pain.**

A low chuckle escaped James, but the rest were holding their breath.

** "What was that?" Diego asked, "Something about a dodo bird?"**

It was impossible for them not to laugh after that. Beth actually laughed so hard she cried.

** I groaned again and said a little more clearly, "What did I do to myself?"**

** "You ran into a rock at full speed. Your tooth took most of the impact; that's why it broke."**

** I sighed, "Wonderful. Why is everything happening to me? The bad stuff's supposed to be happening to Sid," I shook my head, but that made it hurt even more, "Thanks, guys. How are you, Manny? Considering you just fell about fifteen feet onto solid rock."**

** "I'm fine, Alice. The real question is, how are you?"**

** "I've been better, and I've been worse. Thanks for not leaving me behind."**

"Was she used to being left behind?"

"I think so. Except by daddy."

"Poor Auntie Alice."

** "Hey, you're a friend. I don't leave friends behind." Manny responded.**

** "Thanks," A few tears started leaking fro my eyes, but I didn't notice them for a few seconds until Diego said:**

** "Alice, why are you crying?"**

"Are we—"

"FOR THE LAST TIME BETHANY, WE ARE SURE THAT THERE WAS NOTHING ROMANTIC BETWEEN THEM!!!" Aryl exploded.

** "Oh, I am, aren't I? I'm sorry-"**

** "What are you apologizing for?" Manny asked me.**

** "Yah, Alice. What is it?" Sid placed his paw on my shoulder, but I shook him off.**

** "It's nothing, guys." I choked on the last word.**

** "It's obviously something. You don't strike me as someone who usually cries."**

** Diego was right. I don't usually cry. As I stared into the fire, I made my decision. I was going to tell them.**

** "I was born a human," I started, oblivious to the gasps from Manny, Sid, and Diego, "I lived a normal kid's life until I was ten years old. Then one day, I came home and I found the door unlocked at my house. My parents never left the door unlocked. I went to my parent's bedroom." **

__"Nobody talk. I want to know what happened." Travis whispered.

_**~~Flashback**_

** "Mum? Dad? Where are you guys? Are you trying to trick me again?" I called, "Come on, guys. You promised you'd go riding with me tonight! Where are you?"**

** I walked into their bedroom. The scene that met me was not one I'd likely forget. **

** My father and mother were tied up on their bed. They were bleeding from multiple cuts, and my dad's eye was swollen.**

** "ALICE! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! GET HELP! GO NOW, ALESANDRA!" Dad cried at me. **

** A masked man came out of the bathroom attached to my parent's bedroom. He was banishing a kitchen knife. I watched, frozen in horror, as he made his way over to my father and slit his throat. I watched Dad bleed out. I was too shocked to move. My mother's voice reached me as if from far away.**

** "ALICE! YOU MUST GO! We love you, but you must leave us! Go to Leah's! I love you, now go!"**

** I unfroze enough to start crying.**

There were many tears in the next Generation, too.

** "I love you, now g-" The last word was cut off when the masked man slit her throat, too.**

** Screaming, I ran from the house. Neighbors came out to see what was happening. I ran straight into my best friend Leah's arms.**

** "Alice! What is it?" she cried.**

** "They're dead! He killed them!" I sobbed. **

** "Alice, who's dead?" Leah's mother asked me.**

** "Mum and Dad!" I wailed.**

_**End Flashback**_

** "My friendship with Leah fell apart soon after that. **

"But they're friends again now."

**I lived in many foster homes for the next five years. One day I was out on my morning run, and then all of a sudden, I was here. Did I mention that in my time and to humans, your guy's story is a fictional tale?" I sighed and put my head down. I could see what I was looking at now; I was no longer blinded by pain.**

** "Alice, that's terrible." Diego said.**

** "I know it is," I made to get up, but Manny pushed me back down, "There's nothing I can do about it now. I just can't get the image out my head, you know? I still can't believe that the last time I ever saw Mum and Dad, they were both dead."**

** "It helps if you remember them as they were when they were alive, Alice." surprisingly, it was Manny who spoke. Here he was, openly admitting that he had lost ones close to him. **

"I'd hate to think of how daddy would be without Auntie Alice."

"I think he would be okay, Peach. But you're right, he would be so much better with Auntie Alice."

**I didn't press for details. I already knew who and how. Although I had been asleep for most of the afternoon, I felt really tired. In seconds, I was gone. I had missed another one of the major friendship scenes.**

"That's the end. James?"

Aryl was crying so hard that all in the circle heard her sobs.

"Airy, what is it?" Travis asked.

"It's so terrible, what mum had to go through!"

It took a few minutes to calm Aryl down. When she was calm, James read,


	5. I sing and something happens

"**5**

"**I sing and something happens. **Oh, yes! She's going to find out about her powers now!

** When I woke up in the morning, I really had to use the bathroom. Nobody else was awake. Sid had thrown his leg over my back sometime during the night, so I had to slip out from under him.**

** It was really very early. I'm not usually an early riser, but I must have had enough sleep.**

** Diego stirred when I walked past him.**

** "Where are you going?" he asked.**

** "Bathroom" I said shortly. He obviously didn't understand, so I sighed, "I'll be back. Go back to sleep," and trotted off into the bushes.**

** After I relieved myself, I went down to the shore of a lake to get a drink. The water here was sweet, unpolluted. I quite liked it. I caught sight of my reflection in the still water.**

** One side of my face was marred from hitting the rock yesterday, and the saber on that side was now half as long as its twin. There was dried blood on my midnight coat, which I washed off.**

** I smiled. I liked my appearance. It was as unique as my name. **

Aryl smiled through her tears. She loved her mom's name, too. And her own name. Sometimes she wished she had been named just after her Grandmother, like Hunter had been named after their Grandfather, but she still liked Aryl. It kind of seemed like her mom had pulled the name out of thin air. Heck, knowing her mother, she probably had.

**Content, I started singing my favourite song.**

"Aryl, you sing this one. You have the best voice of all of us." James said, and handed over the stack of papers.

_**I hear the wind call my name **_

_**The sound that leads me home**_

_**It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns **_

_**To you I'll always return **_

_**I know the road is long but where you are is home**_

_**Wherever you stay - I'll find a way**_

_**I'll run like a river - I'll follow the sun**_

_**I'll fly like an eagle - to where I belong**_

_**I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone **_

_**I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home **_

_**Now I know it's true **_

_**My every road leads to you **_

_**And in the hour of darkness darlin' **_

_**Your light gets me through **_

_**You run like a river - you shine like the sun**_

_**You fly like an eagle**_

_**You are the one **_

_**I've seen every sunset**_

_**And with all that I've learned**_

_**Oh it's to you - I will always **_

_**always **_

_**return**_

In synchronization, all of the shifters to human.

**I was shocked as I starred at my reflection. I was longer a saber, but a human again. The one I had been before I had come here. Surprisingly, I was dressed like my ancestors, the Native Americans. Intrigued, I tried another song.**

_**Call me a sinner**_

_**Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me it's over **_

_**I'll still love you the same**_

Now everybody except Peaches shifted to their horse forms.

** I was now a black filly with white stockings. I wanted to keep practicing, but I knew I had to get back. Thinking of 'I will Always Return' again, I changed back to human, and raced back to camp.**

** I loved my new power. I could now blend in almost anywhere just by thinking of a song. Oh, I was going to have fun with this.**

** Everyone was still asleep when I got back. Not surprising, as the sun was just rising now. I was prodding the fire when Manny started to stir. Sid may be fire king, but I could keep the fire going better.**

"Ain't that the truth." Sid's fires had gone out many times, and Alice or Derek were always the ones to relight them.

** "Hiya, Manny. How was your sleep?" I asked the bull mammoth.**

** "Good." He hadn't noticed me. He was going to freak. I continued to prod the fire. I heard Manny gasp, "Alice, what happened to you?" **

** I stood up. **_**Call me,**_** I thought, and I became the black filly again.**

** "How in the world?"**

** "I just found out I could do it. It's quite amazing, don't you think?"**

** "You're telling me. I wonder what Sid's reaction will be."**

** "You and me both. Oh, let's see what this one will be!"**

_**I've become so numb**_

_**I can't hear you speak**_

_**I've become so tired**_

_**So much more awake**_

More shifting. This time to possum form.

Hunter held his head, "All this shifting is making me dizzy."

** All of a sudden, Manny was huge. I mean, bigger than normal, "Awesome! I'm a possum! Now for this one!"**

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forevermore**_

Everyone was back as a saber.

"Yah, we love you, Aunt Alice, but this is way too much shifting."

** "I **_**am**_** liking this." I smirked. I found the song that would change me back into the black saber with a broken tooth, "One more thing, Manny. Don't tell anyone about this, okay? I want to see the looks on their faces."**

"Oh, this is going to be so good!"

** "I can promise you that. Now, wake up Diego. We have to get going if we want to beat the humans to Glacier Pass."**

** Diego proved really easy to wake up. Though, he did try to attack me when I casually nipped his ear. He was still half asleep. We had a bit more trouble with Sid, though, until I eventually just bonked him on the head with my paw.**

** I trotted up front with Diego, "I know what you're doing, Di," I hissed at him.**

"What?"

** "You do?"**

** "Yes. I told you I know your past and your mission."**

** "And you're okay with it?"**

** "I am, because I know what will happen next" **_**'I will Always Return'**_** I thought, and became human again.**

** The shocked look on Diego and Sid's face was worth it.**

"Wow! Mom is so good!"

** "How did you-?" Sid asked.**

** "It's just something I do." I changed to the black saber again. This was by far my favourite form.**

"Mine too," Aryl smiled. She enjoyed hearing more about her mother, even though she got to see her every day. Her mother was her hero.

** "That's, really amazing, Alice" Diego told me.**

"She got uncle Diego speechless!" Peaches cried.

** "I know. Thanks." **

** Obviously, Sid had chose to disregard the fact that I had just become a human right in front of his eyes. Or maybe he thought my change to be just his eyes playing tricks on him. But anyway, he started to clean up Pinky.**

** "Let's get you all cleaned up. What's your daddy gonna say if you go back all stinky? Let me just clean that up. That looks good. A little bit here-" Sid seemed to be making it worse. **

** Manny pushed Sid's claw away from Pinky, saying, "You clean up nice, little fella."**

** "Well, I think he's starting to look like me," Sid made another stupid comment, "Diego, what do you think?"**

** "Maybe we shouldn't do this."**

** Uh oh. Here we go.**

"Here we go what?"

** "Why not?"**

** "If we save him, he'll grow up to be a hunter. And who do you think he'll hunt?"**

** "Maybe because we save him, he won't hunt us."**

_**Yeah, and maybe he'll grow fur and a long skinny neck and call you Mama. **_**I thought. **

_** "**_**Yeah, and maybe he'll grow fur and a long skinny neck and call you Mama."**

** "What's your problem?" No movie could capture the suspicious look on Manny's face.**

** "Nothing," Diego spat, "Let's go. I'm freezing my tail off."**

** Diego stopped as Manny, Sid, and I continued into a cavern under Half-Peak. I recognized this part.**

** "Hey, Diego! You frozen back there?"**

** Diego didn't answer for a second, but I knew he would ultimately make the right decision.**

Everyone was tensed in anticipation.

** "Get down!"**

** Ah. Here we go.**

** "What?" Manny turned.**

** "Get down and follow me."**

** "What's goin' on?"**

** Diego glanced at me with a look that said, 'Am I doing the right thing?'**

** I nodded, smiling genuinely at him.**

** "At the bottom of Half-Peak, there's an ambush, waiting for you." **

"HE SET UP AN AMBUSH FOR THEM? HOW COULD HE DO THAT?"

"You heard mum, James! She knew what was happening! And she didn't stop it! Obviously, she knew what brought this on!" Hunter cried at his cousin.

"That's the end," James announced, "Who's next?"

"I am," Bethany took the papers from him, "I think this is the last chapter."


	6. Extinct animals come back to help us

**6**

**Extinct animals come back to help us**

** "What?"**

** "What do you mean, 'ambush'?" Manny narrowed his eyes at Diego, "You set us up"**

** "It was my job. I was supposed to get the baby, but then..."**

** "YOU BROUGHT US HOME FOR DINNER!" Manny cried.**

"Ah, Beth, you were supposed to yell that!" James said, breaking some of the tension that had built up. But he was quickly silenced by a look from his sister and brother.

** "That's it. You're out of the herd!" Sid said.**

** "I'm sorry!"**

** "No, you're not. Not yet." Manny hissed. He pinned Diego up against the wall with his tusk. I could see Diego gasping for air. Manny was on the verge of strangling him.**

"Uncle Manny! Don't strangle Uncle Diego!"

"Aryl, you're yelling at a book."

"It's not a book, Trav, it's a bunch of papers!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're yelling at it!"

** "Listen, I can help you."**

** "Stay close, Alice, Sid. We can fight our way out."**

** "We can't," I decided to intervene, "The pack's too strong."**

** "You have to trust me" Diego gasped.**

"Trust him!"

** "Trust you?! Why in the world would we trust you?!" **

** "Because he's our only chance." I said before Diego could.**

** Diego went off to meet up with his former pack, and Manny, Sid, and I went over the plan.**

** "So, Sid, you take the decoy baby and head the sabers off with it. I'll put Pinky in that tree over there, and then come back here and help Manny-" I said.**

"That's quite good, actually. It will probably work." Said Travis, who was quite good with strategy.

** "Alice, I still can't believe that you didn't tell us what Diego was planning." Sid said.**

"Uncle Sid actually said something smart?!"

** I whirled on him, "For the last time, Sid. I didn't tell you because I know what's going to happen after this. And no, Manny, I am not going to tell you what happens next. You'll just try and change it and then the universe will fall apart or something. Come on, there's Diego's signal. Let's go." I nudged Sid with my nose, and he took the decoy to fill out his part of the plan, and I put the real Pinky in a hole in a tree.**

** Manny and I waited in awkward silence for Sid. I paced, unable to stay still. I knew exactly what would happen to Manny, Sid, and Diego, but I had absolutely no idea what would happen to me. I was running into this battle at full speed, blindfolded.**

Aryl shivered. She hated that her mom had to go through this.

** After a minute or so, Manny said, "Alice, stop pacing please. You're making me dizzy. I know you did what you did for good reasons, and I forgive you."**

** "It's not that, Manny. I know exactly what's going to happen to you, Sid, and Diego. But I have no idea what's going to happen to me. It's kind of scary. I've never been in a battle before."**

** "No matter what happens, Alice, we won't leave you behind. You're a friend now, especially after last night."**

** I stopped pacing, "Right now, I'd stop the world turning for you guys. But you have to promise me one thing. If something happens to me-you must promise that you will put Pinky first. Take him back before you help me."**

"Mom's so selfless!" Hunter and Aryl sobbed.

** "Alice-"**

** "Manny, promise, please. For me."**

** "Alright, I promise, Alice."**

** "There's Sid. Get the log."**

** Three golden sabers ran around the bend.**

** "Surprise!" I called, standing in front of Manny as he hurtled the log over my head.**

** "What the?" The fat saber asked. I knew his name was Lenny. The log hit Lenny, Zeke, and Oscar, hurling them over the edge of a cliff and stunning them. **

** "Okay, follow me," Diego reappeared, "We'll pick up Sid and get outta here while we can." **

** A new voice hit my ears. I had heard it before, "Come on, Diego, let's bring this mammoth down."**

"Soto" Bethany growled. She alone had asked their Uncle where he had gotten the scars on his foreleg from, and that was the only thing he had said. She now realized it was a name.

Everyone looked at her oddly.

** He didn't notice me until I jumped in front of him, "I don't think so, Soto. You're going to have to go through me."**

"Thanks, Aunt Alice."

** "Alice, what are you doing?" Manny hissed.**

** "I'm not letting you be murdered in front of me like my parents were." I told him. I had both eyes on Soto. I knew I didn't have to watch Diego. I wasn't the least bit surprised when he appeared at my shoulder.**

** "What are you doing?" Soto was taken aback.**

** "Leave. The mammoth. Alone." Diego emphasized every word.**

"Yeah! Go uncle Diego!"

** "Fine. I'll take you two down first."**

** "Like I said, Soto, I don't think so."**

** "Stay back, rouge!" Soto hissed, "You are not part of this."**

** "Oh, but I am." I replied in equally hushed tones.**

** Diego started a tussle with Soto, and Lenny and Oscar continued to stalk us.**

_**Here goes nothing,**_** I thought.**

_Open the door, get on the floor_

_Everybody walk the dinosaur_

There was an uproar from the cousins.

"What a way to discover your Dinosaur!"

"She just guessed? Why wouldn't she go for something she knew? Walk the dinosaur could have been disastrous!"

"Because, Aryl, the biggest animal she knew of was a horse! I mean, come on! A horse against a saber? I don't think so. And her saber for is so much smaller than Uncle Diego's, who's probably a similar size to this Soto."

_**It worked!**_** I thought. I was now a forty-foot-long Tyrannosaurus Rex. Amazing. I'd always wanted to know what it was like to be a dinosaur.**

"It's awesome!"

** "This is awesome!" In the time it took me to make this change, everyone had froze. Everyone except Soto. He got in a good swipe on Diego's right foreleg before I bent over and picked him up. **

"There's where Uncle Diego's scars came from." Bethany said knowledgably.

**Flailing for a second, he tried to attack me, but my skin was to hard for that. I threw him into a rock, where he lay motionless. Just like in the movie, icicles like the one that had pierced my paw yesterday fell on him, ensuring that all the life left his body.**

"Urg!" Travis cried, "I don't like the image!"

** Turning, I roared at Lenny and Oscar. The two remaining evil sabers bolted with their tails between their legs.**

"Yaha!" Travis whooped. Everyone stared at him and he shrugged.

** "We did it!" Sid cried.**

** I thought of **_**'You'll be in My Heart'**_** and returned to my saber form. I walked over to Diego, who was lying on his belly.**

** "This isn't as bad as I thought. Good thing I was here, or you would have almost died." I said, examining the wound.**

** Diego started to lick the wound clean, "Come on," he said when that was done, "We got to catch up with those humans."**

** "Manny," I said as we started walking, "I'll take Pinky" I changed to human, "We'll get this done faster if a human returns him."**

"Mum really likes Roshan, doesn't she."

"Of course, little brother."

"Aryl! We're twins! How many times do we have to have this argument?"

"Whatever. I'm still older than you."

"By ten minutes!"

"Will you two just shut up?!" James and Beth cried.

** I walked beside Diego, who was limping heavily, "You did a good thing here today, Di." I told him.**

** "Thanks, Alice. I'm still not sure."**

** "Oh, you will be, soon enough."**

** Diego changed the subject, "So. You can change into a dinosaur."**

** "I know. I totally took a major chance with that. I need to be thinking of a song in order to change, and I had no idea what that song would do. I was lucky."**

** "Good thing, too, otherwise, as you said, I would be almost dead."**

** I patted his head, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what would happen."**

** "That's fine, Alice. I forgive you. As long as you stop calling me Di."**

"But Aunt Alice always calls Uncle Diego Di."

** "Thanks, Di."**

** "Alice!" He nipped at me and then stumbled because of his paw. I reached out and steadied him.**

"I guess he grows to like it."

** We finally caught up with the humans. I approached Runar with care, motioning for Manny, Sid, and Diego, to stay back.**

** "I'm really sorry about Nadia," I said. Somehow, he could understand me.**

** "Thank you for returning my Roshan. What is your name?"**

** "Alesandra," **

"Wow, she actually said her real first name!"

**I said, "I prefer Alice. I turned an called to the others, "Come say goodbye to Pinky, guys!" I turned back to the human tribe. They had their spears raised at the fact that Diego was there,**

"She got the humans not to kill a saber that was near one of their babies?!"

"**Don't worry," I assured them.**

** Roshan walked slowly towards the mammoth, sloth, and saber. He shared a goodbye with each of them, and then came to me. Runar cringed when Roshan came to Diego.**

** "You be good for your father, okay, Roshan?" I asked him as I picked him up, "Do as your daddy says, and never forget about us." I handed him back to Runar. Runar took him back and picked up a necklace off the ground. Approaching me, he let it rest on the crown of my head.**

"That's where Mum got the circlet," Aryl said. The circlet in question now adorned her head. Her mother had given it to her, and gave her the name _Myraneth Accolte Elleth_, meaning 'daughter of the girl who runs wild with wolves.'

** He asked, "Do you want to join us, Alice?"**

"He asked her to join them?"

** I was shocked, "I can't." I said after a minute, "My heard needs me." I smiled warmly. Turning, I leapt into Alice the saber in mid stride. The necklace was still on my head. **

** Runar smiled at as, "You will be of myth, **_**myraneth accolte**_**."**

** I looked at him.**

** "It means 'girl of the wild' or 'girl who runs with wolves' the wolf one doesn't apply here, but the meaning is similar."**

** I hugged him, and they left.**

** "What did he say, Alice?" Di asked.**

** "He called me myraneth accolte. It means girl of the wild."**

** "Come on, guys. Let's head south."**

** "Can I have a ride now, Manny?"**

** "Yeah, climb aboard."**

** "Pick me up, buddy!" Sid said, "Mush!"**

** Manny glared at him out of the corner of his eye.**

** "Or not mush. Either way. Oh, this is going to be the best migration ever! I'll show you my favorite watering holes. I turn brown when-"**

** "Sid, if you finish that sentence, I'll eat you." I told him with a grin on my face.**

** Sid paled, or something to that effect. He changed the subject hastily, "This whole Ice Age thing is getting old. You know what I could go for? Global warming."**

** "Keep dreaming" Diego said.**

** "Wait a couple thousand years, Sid."**

"Really? It is really too cold."

"James, it's summer!"

** "No, really...really?"**

** "Sid!"**

"And that's the end of the book."

The circle nodded. A collective "Wow" went around.

"Now for the big decision. Should we tell our parents about this book?"

"I think we should," Peaches said, "They should know that we know."

Everyone else nodded.

"All in favor of telling them?" Everybody raised his or her hand, "It's settled."

"Peaches! Aryl! Hunter! James! Bethany! Travis!" Manny's voice came strongly into the circle. They all trotted off to see their parents.

The story took a few minutes to tell. To everyone's surprise, Alice was completely fine with it.

"I was wishing yesterday that there would be a way of telling you without actually having to go through telling you. So now you know. What are you going to do with the information?"

Aryl looked away, "I was hoping we could go…as humans…to meet Roshan and Runar?" She asked.

Alice looked a bit taken aback, "You know, Aryl. I think that is a wonderful idea. Roshan would be about six years old right now."

"So, we're going?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, Hunter. Now who else wants to come?"


	7. Epilogue: The Plan

7

In the end, the entire herd ended up coming. All of the shifters went as human, except for Leah, Diego, JD, Ally, and Sarah. Sid brought along a female sloth that actually talked to him.

The girl's name was Ember. She had a forest-green coat and bright blue eyes. Alice—and most of the rest of the herd—had stared at her in shock for about five minutes when she had shown up. But she absolutely adored Sid, and he loved her so, so much. Sid remembered Manny telling him once if he ever found a mate, he should be grateful. And he was.

He really was.

And, just like that, everyone was pared with somebody else. Manny had Ellie, Alice had Derek, Diego had Leah, Sid had Ember, and Aspen had her new mate, Garrett. Garrett was a saber around Aspen's age that had lost his first mate. He and his daughter, Garnett, fit in extremely well with the mismatched herd.

They would go at the beginning of the warm season.


End file.
